Troubles For the Two Brothers
by The Forever Young One
Summary: SEQUAL TO MY HERO Sasuke and Itachi have finally settled their troubles in the past, but what trouble still lay in wait for the two brothers? Please R&R! Discontinued.
1. Not Feeling Well

**Ch. 1: Not Feeling Well**

_Good day everyone...srry, trying to sound mature. This is the sequal to **"My Hero"** so please enjoy!  
_

* * *

Its been so long since that incedent happened, by now, I thought I would forget it. But unfortunatly, I still remeber it perfectly. Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, all though, many of you probably know that already. I am now 16 years old. My brother and I live on the outskirts of a village I'd like to call Konaha. MY brother had gone out for some errands, so I was left to wander around the house all day. But I couldn't just stay there, so I decided to go into the village.

Once I had gotten in I saw my favorite place that I just love to go to, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. So I decided to get some ramen. I walked over to the shop and saw someone I promised I'd never speak to again, for he hated the one I loved, well, loved like a brother. He hated Itachi, but Itachi had saved me, and said he was sorry for everything, but trust me, it took lots of persuastion before I was gonna trust him again. But I did, and Naruto never wanted to see me again, so we kept our distance. When I sat down, he looked away. I didn't pay much attention to him either. I ordered some ramen and just sat there, waiting for it to be done. "So, how's it going with your demon of a brother?" Naruto looked over at me, but it still completely ignored him. "Sasuke answer me! Look, your brothers not around right now so, just talk to me...please?" Naruto looked at me hopefully.

"Loser..." Is all I had to say. I didn't really want to speak to him, after what he'd said about my brother. But I can't tell you what he had said, for some little children may be reading this story, and I would like to keep this story K or under, anways, back to the story.

"Loser? Is that all you can say?! Come on! I want to be friends again!!" Naruto shouted and smacked me.

"What the heck was that for?" I shouted angrily. I staggered to get back up off the floor. He had smacked me very hard.

"You know very well why I did that..or did the message not reach through your thick skull?"

"Now, this is exactly why i'll never be your friend again." I said and walked off angrily.

"Don't you want your-"

"Shut up!" Naruto said to the old man and slammed the ramen back in his face.

------------

I ended up going back home after that. When I reached my house, I found that my brother had come home from his errands. "Hello Itachi." I smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"What happened to your face?" He said with a concerned look on his face. He reached out with his hand and rubbed where the red mark was.

"Nothing..." I said and pulled away from him.

"It's something alright, your bleeding from your mouth."

"I'm fine alright!?" I got up and ran upstairs to my room.

"Sasuke, wait!!" He got up and ran right after me.

------------

When I reached my room, I immediantly shoved my head in my pillow. Itachi followed in right after me. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm just not feeling all to well." I barely was able to say that, suddenly my mouth was dry. I could barely talk, I felt as if my body were made of metal. "I-Itachi, I don't f-feel so good..."

"You don't look so well either..." He felt my head to see if I had a fever. "You're burning up..."

"My body...it f-feels like it's m-made out of metal...I c-can't barely breathe..." After saying that, I passed out.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up!!"

------------

When I woke up I was lying in my bed with a rag on my forehead. "I-Itachi?" I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't couporate (sp?), so I just sat there. I heard footsteps coming from the stairway. "I-Itachi is that y-you?"

"Shh..." Itachi said while coming in. "You're still sick, but, how are you feeling now?"

"A little-" I suddenly burst out coughing. It took 5 minutes until if finally stopped. "I still don't feel better...what's wrong with me?"

"You...you just caught a little virus is all. You should be better within a few days." He smiled and sat in a chair by my bed.

"Th-thanks for taking care of me, I love you." I smiled weakly.

"Your welcome, just get your rest."

"Okay, go-" But I didn't finish my sentence, because, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Hows that for a first chapter? I think its pretty good. Well, goodnight everyone!!_

_PS: It's like 1 in the morning, and I'm still typing this. :)_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	2. Sasuke's Condition

**Ch 2: Sasuke's Condition**

_Hello again, heres the next chapter to the non-famous story you reviewers love so much._

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark place. It felt as if all the life had been sucked out of everywhere. I was alone too. "Itachi?" No answer, but suddenly, I heard movement. I spun around and found myself looking into the eyes of non other than Orochimaru.

"Hello Sasuke..." He grinned.

"What do you want? Where are we? Why are you here?" I had so many questions, but so little time.

"I know all about your sickness...I can help you get rid of it...if you come work for me." He offered.

"Why would I work for you?"

"If you don't...you'll die."

"I just don't want your help...i'll get help from someone else..." Just then, I heard Itachi's voice.

---------

I woke up suddenly, my body was all sweaty, and my head..it felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the forehead. "I-Itachi?"

"You were tossing and turning, I was getting worried so I woke you up." Itachi smiled. "But, I guess your fine, with that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked, my eyes searching the room for a mirror.

"Oh, nothing...you want something to eat?"

"Sure, I want...t-"

"Tomatoes?" He asked smiling. He then got up and walked out.

"Tomatoes sounds nice!!" I yelled after him. After a few minutes. He came back in with my food. "Thanks Aniki." I smiled, and ate my tomatoes in silence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Perfectly-" I started coughing again.

"Sasuke!?" His face showed nothing but concern.

"I-" I continued to cough, but in that coughing fit, I heard a voice. _'Like I said, You'll die'_ I looked around, but all I saw was Itachi. Finally my coughing stopped. "Did you hear that voice?" I wanted to know if it was just me.

"What voice? Who'd it sound like?" Itachi looked curious.

"It..It sounded like, Orochimaru...but, you didn't hear it?"

"No...but, nevermind, get your rest." Itachi got up to leave.

"Okay...Itachi?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Do you know what's wrong, I mean, tell me what you were going to say..." I wanted to know if he knew anything about me hearing Orochimaru's voice in my head.

"When you're feeling better, besides...I have some buisness to take care of." With that, he left the room. I couldn't just sit there, I had to find out where he was going, so, I got up and followed after him as quietly as I could. After a few hours of "stalking", we finally reached...well he reached the destination, which was Orochimaru's hideout. 'What's he doing here?' I thought, why would he be here though? But, I would soon find out. I saw Itachi walk down the stairs that lead into the layer. So, I followed him down. When I got there, I noticed Orochimaru was waiting for Itachi.

"Hello Itachi, I believe you have some questions for me?"

"Yes I do, why are you making Sasuke suffer?" Itachi growled. I couldn't believe my ears, _he_ was the one making me sick? Why? _"I_ _can help you, if you come work for me."_ Oh, that's right, he did say that.

"Because...he won't work for me, so he deserves to die." Orochimaru sounded as if he didn't care whether I lived or died.

"You heartless -insert word here-!!!" Itachi suddenly charged, landing a nice solid punch right into Orochimaru's stomache. "You make him better right now, or i'll kill you!!"

"Like I would do that! Besides, if I wanted to, I could kill him right now, you're lucky I haven't."

"No, please, don't..." Itachi's voice sounded pleading.

"He'd better work for me then, or i-" But he was cut off. Itachi had taken his katana and stabbed Orochimaru right through the heart.

"He won't be able to, cause you'll be dead!!" He shouted and pulled the sword back out and started stabbing him repeatedly. "Die!! This is for all the pain you caused Sasuke!!" And with that, Orochimaru lay dead on the ground. Itachi suddenly turned around and walked out, luckly not noticing me. _'I better get home soon'_ And I headed off in the direction of my house.

* * *

_Hey, I hope it was a good one. It sure took a long time to type out. So review please. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Byez!!_

_**-SilverMoon**_


	3. Fun and Games

**Ch. 3: Fun and Games**

_Ello Everyone!! Here it is, the next chapter!! Oh, and, i promise you i won't end the story here, there's gonna be more troubles for them in the future. ;) Also, my sister gets some of the credit for this chapter, for this Itachi, is her version of him, lol, what are you waiting for? Read the story!!!_

* * *

The next day, I woke up in my bed again. I felt much better, I guess it was because of the fact that Orochimaru was dead. Why he was causing me pain, I still don't know. I got up and got dressed out of my pajamas and into my everday clothes. I slowly opened my door and walked down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Itachi with his head down on the table. To tell you the truth, he looked dead. I slowly approached him, picked up a stick (don't ask where I got it from), and started to poke him repeatedly. "Wake up sleepy head!"

"5 more minutes mommy..." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that, it's kinda hard not to.

"Okay sweety." I started to crack up, I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I burst out laughing.

"I'm up, I'm up!!" Itachi shot up in his chair, he had not yet realizied there was a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. I started to laugh even harder. "What's so-" He finally noticed the paper and pulled it off his head. "Oh...that..."

"Good morning weasel." I grinned.

"Good morning..." I could tell he was really annoyed, and maybe a little embarassed.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Just find something...I'm too tired to make anything...I'm gonna take a nap..." He got up and walked off to his room.

"Lazy bum..." I decided to make some waffles, which, I ended up burning. I'm not a very good cook. --'

----------

Later on that day, after I ate my burnt waffles, I decided to train. So I headed out towards the direction of the training grounds. When I got there, I saw Naruto. I turned around and was about to walk away when Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke!" He ran towards me but I swiftly tripped him and ran off. "Sasuke, wait!" Naruto got up to run but fell back down because of a sharp pain in his ankle.  
Meanwhile I was running back to the house, which I finally reached. When I walked in, I heard coughing. When I walked into Itachi's room and saw him on the ground coughing up a storm. "Itachi! Are you okay?" I asked with a look of concern on my face.

"I-I'm f-" But he was cut off by more coughing.

"I'll go get you some water!!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could and quickly grabbed a glass of water, being careful not to spill it. When I got back to the room, I was relieved to see that he had stopped coughing. "Here, drink this." I gave him the glass of water.

"Thanks." He drank that glass of water really fast, and when he was done, he handed me the glass.

"Why were you coughing?"

"I don't know, but, my throat hurts." I could already tell that before he said it because his voice was all cracky.

"You better lay down, I'll get you some cough medicine and junk like that." I started to walk out the door when Itachi said.

"Could you get me some more blankets?"

"Uh...sure...I guess..." I walked out, got the medicines and more blankets. Oh, and I also got a thermometer. When I walked back in the room, Itachi was _sleeping_. "I know you're still awake." That got Itachi to sit up in bed. "Don't worry, its your favorite flavor!" I pretended to smile, cause Itachi's favorite flavor was grape, and this was cherry, and cherry is Itachi's least favorite flavor.

"No! It's not grape!! It's cherry!! I won't take it!!" Itachi got up and ran out of the room. I sighed, _"I guess I'll have to do this the_ _hard way..."_ I ran out of the room after Itachi who apparently had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Don't make me bust down the door, young man!" I was trying not to laugh at Itachi's childness.

"No!! Please don't make me take the medicine mommy, please..." Itachi begged, I still haven't figured out why he called me "mommy". And I'm still weirded out by it.

"I will give you 'til I count to 5, and then I'm coming in, by force if I have to. 1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Okay!!" He said in defeat. I heard the door unlock, and I waited for him to come out, which he did. But instead of letting me give him the medicine, he ran straight past me and out the front door.

"Itachi, get back here!! You're sick!!" I ran out after him. When I caught up to him, he was in a very tall tree. "Oh darn, now I can't get you..." I pretended to be defeated. "Now I'll just have to go home..." And I turned around and slowly walked off. Notice, I said "slowly". Right when I heard Itachi land behind me, I turned around and tackled him so that I was on top and I could shove the medicine down his throat. Itachi stared up at me, and I stared back.

"I d-don't want to take t-the medicine...please don't give it to me...please mommy..."

"1 no and 2...I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!!!" I took out the spoon, and shoved the medicine down his throat, he swallowed it.

"Ulp!" He said in shock. "Why'd ya do that?! And, I know you're not my mother, geez..."

"Oh...well then...how come you kept calling me mommy?"

"Cause I thought it made me look cute..." He did a childish grin. After that I got off him, and we both went home.

* * *

_Sasuke's a mom!! Lolz, how'd ya like that one? Wait, tell me in your reviews, not now. ;) Of course, sorry for the late update, but my teachers seem to love giving me homework, I mean seriously!! I had to do a 12 card timeline!  
So in other words, the next chapter will be up in probably a week, so, I hope you can wait!! Byez!!_

**_-SilverMoon_**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

_Sorry for the major inconvienence, but, I may not continue this fic, I'm having a major writers block and can't come up with a plot. If you can think of something, review or send me a message and I'll see what I can do, Thank you and have a nice day._

_**-SilverMoon**_


End file.
